User blog:Queen Armada/Proper warfares of Earth
Proper warfares of earth.To show who the evil superpowers are and good guys.The good guys or America should not be an ally to Britain.Properly America should have grown Canada to replace Britain.The countries America fights are not the perpitraitors.They are small countries in size to US.The US is a good guy from the United Federation of Planets and more advanced technology than their enemies.UFP is the space UN.They have gundam ships and Star Blazers.US in time periods and history made mistakes to being a good guy.They faught Phillipines.A superpower Communism bad guys Star Wars is Romania.Romaniahttp://youngdracula.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada and even in modern day the Vampire symbol vs the bird of Prey symbol from UK.UK or Britain is the Wolf symbol.Canada is the Raven.Romania's military is able to counter everything to do with US.Airforce vs Airforce.Navy vs Navy.Army Vs Army.US nuclear vs Romania http://wiki.nucleardawnthegame.com/index.php/Faction Romania's infantry http://boardwalkempire.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada and military forces are more modern then evil NATO.Their thinking would grow and crush off as their attack is to grow from victories.Their fighters are evil looking as their tanks and war vessel fleets and submarines.They have a more complete military than the allies.They are very futuristic and modern warfare.They have the past into their empire.Their armies and naval fleets of warships and modern battleships with huge guns.Unknown.But a pattern in WW1 was Germany was part of Hungary and those Warsaw Pact countries but Germany broke free of them.Do you know the power level of Hungary.They are race of giants.A proper war enemy to America and they did not find any.They must qualify and further at a power level at Airforce,Navy,Army.Vietnam and North Korea had no Navy and when you have a navy you have your airforce and navy together.Army in Navy to invasion and make damage.America holds prisoners.Their continent if a war machine is to go through a proper navy where the Army invades the American homeland from navy,ships.Airforce transport Army.On other worlds in outer space and Star Trek good guy vs Galactic Empire led Star Wars on planet.America has no barriers or force fields to keep enemy from America.Using their navy?Ships and ships can fire away but they can get past ships to get to the land.Damaging the military does nothing.Military comes from homeland country.New Guinea is very evil and West Irian Jaya.They could fight USA and win.Tribal warfare and make tribes to modern warfare.They even trick the UN for warfare.They are tribe that knows of space UN.New Guinea{Ape,early man,sasquatch} in land mass vs US land mass.Army New Guinea.Pacific merger to Japan New Guinea.Romania merger to Communism but they are not fighting a war as the evil country they are.They are not in military function,type of dormant.China is proper enemy vs US where the same rule or pattern US then makes the first strategy and World decision to the enemy.China has to learn to make their troops and Army secure Alaska.Then make it to California with America as prisoners.They must insugence Lake Baikal and Mongols and Mongolia on their way.Communism is a controlled mob world.Very fake.Whiteman universal.Wars are more like games with rules and regulations,competitions.They are not real and in fighting war they are going for goals,to achieve records.South America sould have a country but I don't know who,you can guess any of them,cold and hot climate because that effects war.Would we repeat these countries of warfare history again to do the same outcomes and military actions and failures.They are all not proper military because a proper military would not faulure like Italy.Italy did nothing to do with the tribal Pacific and Roman Empire history of Pacific.They would have allied to Japan to fix things up.And another failure proper routes to Pacific and back to Europe.Germany did a poor job in this but had German New Guinea as an era as USA New Guinea.Vietnam was French colony and they are not a proper bad guy power.They are good guys.That is why it had a land battle outcome and disaster.That is not warfare.Proper naval routes and then do them in war.Japan to Caribbean.Japan to South America and their WW1 role.None to nothing.Rely on Airforce to travel the world and for war.I would have made WW1 and WW2 in Caribbean for US.That is smarter.They are a tribe.Countries that defeated US as a title and Championship.Vietnam,Grenada.They defeated US and US cheated on Grenada.Charlston Grenada hit US with massive destruction.They lied about 24hr defeat of Charlston was nuclear bombed by Grenada and America fell.Losers to US,Germany,Japan,Korea,Grenada,Soviet Union,Yugoslavia/Serbia,Iraq,Afghanistan.Now in WW3 outer space routes and to get ties to UFP.Then the communist to Star Wars.Dormant countries around the world.What is in Indian ocean?What is in the Antarctic?What is in Scandanavia?Norway was a country other than communism.Indo China should not fight America and any UN and allies cause they'll go same warfare on them and have the same outcomes,to their end.In the Middle East a country that would be a better enemy to US would be Syria and Israel.They have a solid type of warfare and military.They are undefeated and are hot weather Southern Communists.America faught Israel and Syria then America would have heavy casualties.They would be fighting fightercraft they gave to Israel that they mastered.Israel would take America as an opponent to beat.Israel would have to pressure and manipulate US and Space UN.Israel{jackal} and Syria{lion} would do modern warfare backfire on US.The more fighting America would do with Israel the more warfare would happen and their level Israel though has to prove themselves to US and endure a war.But as a honorary made superpower and Ally of UN Israel is crossed out.They are not power hungry.World Peace spreading and through space when they are all one consistent race and not complicated.You can't pressure one race to fight each other.Britain would be another good enemy that would inflict alot of damage on the allies and world.http://zarconian-empire.wikispot.org/www.GalacticImperium.com Britain has the makings and injesting very evil countries.Being Wolf symbol they would conduct military warfare throw government warfare of modern state of the art war on allies.America and Canada have no programmed missiles or weaponry at British.British though would need motivation of fed up and power hungry to be Imperial and Imperialism can be a bad guy.America and Allies,Space UN feed and force the British to be a good guy and religious to god.This might make them unstable and to take it out on allies with a battering.America and UN's theory of living on prevents this with their rules and regulations system.Good guy Communist Neo Nazi's supposed.They would make alot of prisoners and slaves with the access codes and taking over government and to use loyalties.Takeover.Territories shrink and world domination but they have to fight all out World War and more to space to be in history as an evil power.Then they would have regulations,policies and actions of enemy done to them.Proper but improper enemies.Being inexperienced in revolting on world and space and this will make them in the position they are by UN permanent.Policing and law would be activated on them and to run them down as crime.They as a wolf don't know what to do and are zombied and manipulated.Use the Germans as a reference what would happen and what to do.Outcome,mistakes and casualties.They don't know.They the enemy don't know about proper alliances and they don't work in war and America gets them to demize and end.An alliance is to join militaries which the Allies do but the bad guys powers don't and thats why their ships are so weak.Manpower and joint technology but allies do a successful job blocking them off from this.They are all spoiler countries.Well the future is coming and all of that war potential to go to the past for bigger troops and machines and warfare past to the robotech era 21st Century the outcomes and War Championships will be done in this game,sport.First half then the next half as in sports and games.Then in the end too late and the Champion of war on earth class.Champion the propaganda to prove your victory in media and t.v.That can be taken back and a deal is done,loss for bad guy powers.http://www.cnn.com/WORLD/ Israel is allowed legally to capture as many Americans and British as they want to torture them as the law and mind wash them to be allies.Israel is a war crimer and anti-American.They are conquering the KKK of America and destroying white America to be a slave.Israel controls Spain and controls everything to do with Spain.America and more.Spain is hot weather and communized by Israel.Southern and Equator Communism.They are making good guys of them through brain washing.Each of these selected enemies is a capturer as warfare,prisoners and POW's. British and Romania merger into Communist powers funding communism.They have not revolted or rebelled on communism.Imperialism wants to be an empire again.Communism is doing this for Imperialism which is enemy of Capitolism.Imperialists as British are not pleased without all out power and communism method of them having power over UN.Commonwealth is member and fueling communism which is the only type of enemy to fought in stages.Back in WW2 there were Nazi's as there will be Zionists.Communism is undefeated very little damage and majority of the world is communist,Spanish and latin countries are communist as Asia is.Most of Pacific non-American and Caribbean to Africa and Middle East to Israel are all communist as Europe is.They when they fight don't acknowledge as communist.Germany turned communist.No need to break out of communism. I think that Romania would have a modern but enemy army and military.They would have government level military and navy.They would conquer Russia and conquer Europe with infantry and with very smart Strategists and Generals.Commanders of navy for Romania properly for war would blast and sink and destroy US and allied warships.Romania would enjoy fighting the entire world and would be allies for success with South America and New Guinea and to connect and merger militaries to win.Subs would jam out Allied and win massively.They could beat the allies in types of fighters and planes.They would give the allies the defeats on ocean,land and in the air.New Guinea would be an army attack and has huge size troops.They make boobytraps and traps and are guerrilla troops and warfare.They can get across the ocean to US mainland and utilize their carriers and skyhawks to attack and destroy allies.Their warships are very violent and New Guinea's attack is military at the most violent level of machines.They are million times more violent than America.New Guineas battleships are violent.Loyalities to Congo and Congo class military.They also have their own Indo China troops,Mongols and many other tribes,Americans and Europeans.They are not just black.The Ape symbol of early man and skunk apes destroy T-Rex dinosaurs,King Kong or other destroy rip open the jaws of dragon being China.Their special squads would board and invade US and allied ships and escape by smaller subs and C4 US and allies biggest warships blown bottom ocean.Tanks of New Guinea and West Irian Jaya need to leave New Guinea to invade continent to be successful not to be boxed in Pacific or Allies would win.Merger with Romania and they as a regime design new class technology and troops.South America with a technological attack and would adjust to the terrain in North America and technologically and tribally down Allies and down UN.Casualties and South America warships and navy destroy the allies in battles in seas.South America can't be contained in Pacific and in Caribbean,must make it to Europe and merger with Romania to conquered Europe shores.Merger forces and make new technology and militaries.New breed warships will destroy allies with no chance.South America and Romania linkup with routes would have victory with New Guinea.American mainland conquered and forces crushed.Their 2nd defeat in history without Israel. There should be a rematch.But a re-match to improvement from their past and accomplishment.Vietnam and Grenada could re-match US.And even for Argentina to have a war with America.China should gather all of the Middle East losers as Iraq and Afghanistan under China to improve them next time.Shame,humiliation and embarrassment militarily and country and Nationality.The UN and Space UFP lecture to Asians.China to be muslim world and improvement military for the shame.China to start uprise on muslims and history of failure warfare.China would win against US and allies.They know what it takes.Landbridge to Alaska to takeover to California and Oregon,West coast.Then to make their way to Great Lakes.Then this is Skynet and Terminator.China built the trouble on Asians and their family races in Skynet.And the many other Terminator Computers. http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Mir%27s_and_Cybernet%27s_enemy How would this work out?How would New Guinea get powerful?Can they fight militarily?Can West Irian Jaya?What is their military and what do they need to do to beat America and allies.Who fights with them in war?Israel has legal rights over British and Americans to brainwash and torture them put them straight in line to be an ally and obey UN.Israel has more powerful communism powers they using as a job on Allies.They are not just Zionists.You make friends with very dangerous nations you know nothing about.South America combined and what is their Airforce.Why does'nt Ace Combat make a game after the blog. Israel has been America's enemy.They capture and POW Americans like ants.British are in Israeli camps brain washed to be good guys and allies.New Guinea and South America also conduct making prisoners and torture Americans legally.Israel conquered Spain with communism.Southern Countries and of equator area captured by Israel.Israel has made slave out of America and Britain.Mind washing and imprisonment to WW3.Israel in communism is very violent and effective as New Guinea and South America as whole country.British have had long structure in Russia.Since before Triple Entente they are half brother race with Russians.France is their family too.British have colonized Russian and moved from England to Russia.Russia is like "New Westminster".British are communist and have powers over Allies and US and UN.Britain had Russia colonized and Russian policies pro-British and France to their family.Russia is part of Britain and reverse.The government was made by British.Mergered a long time ago,British people in 20 million live in Russia.You can't break up a family of Romulans.They are same bloodlines with massive victories.America being a fiendish German is trying to make war amongst family. Category:Blog posts